Secretos del pasado
by Zephel1203
Summary: Serena se reencuentra con un amigo del pasado, pero esto preocupa a las chicas y en especial a Darien. Que sucederá, pasen y averigüenlo.
1. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 1. REENCUENTRO**

Han pasado 3 años desde la pelea con Sailor Galaxia y todas las chicas tuvieron una vida tranquila pero…. Todo puede suceder.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hay 2 niñas jugando en el jardín con una pelota. Una persona las observa mostrando una dulce sonrisa, ve como arrojan la pelota al aire y tratan de atraparla, en eso alguien se acerca:

.- Todo está listo para el viaje.

.- Bien, te lo agradezco mucho.

Ambos miran en dirección a las niñas que siguen jugando.

.- Mi Princesa, mi Ángel…

Las niñas voltearon en cuanto escucharon que las llamaron y se dirigieron a las personas.

.- Bien pequeñas, ya es hora de irme – miró la cara de tristeza que ellas ponían – estaré de regreso muy pronto – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que ellas también sonrieran.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, él abrazo a las pequeñas y les dio un beso en la frente, subió al auto y se fue mientras las niñas agitaban sus brazos.

.- Adiós papa.

.- Regresa pronto.

Cuando el auto se perdió en el camino, cuando ya no se distinguía, las niñas bajaron los brazos. Una de ellas tenía un semblante en su rostro que mostraba tristeza y dolor, como si supiera que algo pasaría y que no lo volverían a ver.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El despertador comenzó a sonar, eran las 5:30 am, la joven se despertó de su sueño, apago la alarma y miro por la ventana.

.- Hoy es un día muy bonito – dijo con una gran sonrisa – pero, ese sueño, que significa, porque lo tengo con tanta frecuencia – decía mientras su rostro mostraba una seriedad que jamás se pensaría en ella.

.- Serena – se escucho una voz desde la planta baja – ya está listo el desayuno.

Serena.- Ya voy mama – decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía – bajare enseguida.

Serena bajo y entro en la cocina.

Serena.- Buenos días – dijo mientras sonreía.

Ikuko.- Buenos días hija, se ve que te despertaste de muy buen humor.

Serena.- Es que… - se puso algo nerviosa y se sonrojo – Darién quiere que lo acompañe el día de hoy.

Kenji.- Y se puede saber a dónde van – lo dice en un tono evidentemente celoso.

Ikuko.- Déjala, ella sabe lo que hace, ya no es una niña y Darién no se atrevería a hacerle algo malo – dice en tono de regaño.

Samy.- Además, es el novio de Serena – dice entrando a la cocina – buenos días – toma asiento y se dispone a desayunar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena y sus amigas se encuentran en los jardines del instituto hablando del porque Serena había llegado tarde.

Flash Back

Serena corría para encontrarse con sus amigas para ir a la universidad cuando de repente…

Serena.- Aaahh – gritó mientras un auto se detuvo frente a ella justo antes de tocarla y un joven bajo del auto para ayudarla.

¿?.- Se encuentra bien señorita… - es lo que estaba diciendo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la joven con la que hablaba y se le fueron las palabras.

Serena.- Sí, estoy bien – lo miro algo inquieta, el parecía estar en shock – lo lamento fue mi culpa, no mire mientras cruzaba – decía mientras veía al joven en el mismo estado, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que le era bastante familiar.

¿?.- No se preocupe, en todo caso, yo tuve la culpa por no haberla visto antes – dijo el joven saliendo de su asombro – espero no haberla lastimado, señorita Tsukino.

Serena.- ¿Cómo?, ¿usted sabe quién soy? – Estaba realmente sorprendida de que ese joven la conociera - ¿Quién…? – no pudo terminar su pregunta porque él la interrumpió.

¿?.- Claro que la conozco, aunque la última vez que la vi era solo una pequeña niña, yo trabajo en las empresas Hyuga – rio – no me recuerda, ¿verdad? Soy Sheppard, Alex Sheppard.

Serena.- Alex… Alex… - pensó - ¡Alex! – Gritó – si, ya recordé. Usted me llevaba al parque a divertirme cuando era pequeña – decía con una gran sonrisa.

Alex.- si, pero… no me llames de usted, no soy tan viejo, llámame Alex, como cuando eras pequeña – decía mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

Serena.- Esta bien – sonrió – y tú puedes llamarme Serena.

Alex.- Bien. Por cierto, a donde vas, se ve que tienes mucha prisa.

Serena.- Ah, sí – se exalto – debo ir a clases, aunque creo que ya no me van a dejar entrar – decía un poco desilusionada.

Alex.- Eso no. Yo te llevare y si te dicen algo yo lo arreglare – dijo muy decidido.

Serena.- En serio, lo harías por mi – dijo mientras la sonrisa regresaba a su rostro.

Alex.- Por supuesto, ahora vamos, sube – le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Serena para que entrara y cerro, se dirigió al otro lado, subió y se puso en marcha.

En el camino iban platicando de lo que habían hecho todos estos años, puesto que habían pasado muchos desde la última vez que se vieron.

Alex.- ¿En serio?, vaya, entonces eres una estudiante universitaria.

Serena.- Si, aunque no una muy buena, pero pongo todo mi esfuerzo – decía con orgullo.

Alex.- Así se habla, me alegro que aun no pierdas ese entusiasmo. Y veo que ahora eres más bonita que antes – Serena se sonrojo por el comentario – bien ya llegamos, será mejor que entre contigo para que no te digan nada – Serena solo asintió pues aun seguía muy sonrojada por el cumplido que Alex le había hecho.

Fin Flash Back

Amy.- Entonces eso fue lo que paso – decía analizando lo que Serena les acababa de decir.

Mina.- Me parece muy romántico – decía con corazoncitos en los ojos – parece que le gustas desde que se conocieron – decía muy ilusionada.

Serena.- No digas eso Mina, acepto que Alex es guapo pero yo estoy enamorada de Darién no de Alex – decía en un tono un poco molesto.

Lita.- Ya no sigas con eso Mina – decía – además, no conocemos al tal Alex, tal vez sea un niño mimado.

Amy.- Por cierto Serena – hablo – desde cuando se conocen tu y Alex, nos dijiste que fue hace mucho y que no se habían visto desde hace tiempo – su tono era muy serio y pensativo.

Serena.- Bueno, Alex y yo nos conocemos desde que yo tenía 2 años, bueno casi 2 y el se marcho cuando tenía 5. Han pasado 14 años desde la última vez que lo vi – aseguro un poco afligida.

Amy.- ¿Cuantos años tenía el entonces?

Serena.- 8 años o algo así – dijo un poco dudosa.

Todas.- ¿Quuuueeeé?

Lita.- entonces, el es mayor que Darién.

Serena.- Si.

Mina.- Se ve que te gustan mayores que tu Serena – dijo en un tono pícaro.

Serena.- No molestes Mina, eso no es cierto, Alex es un buen amigo, eso es todo – dijo en un tono serio que preocupo un poco a las demás.

Lita.- Serena… - comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

Serena.- Saben – dijo pensativa – cuando conocí a Alex, bueno, el siempre se alejaba de todos, no le gustaba conversar con nadie – hizo una pausa y luego continuo – me costó un poco de trabajo ganarme su confianza – su expresión se volvió un poco más triste – casi siempre estaba sola, todos estaban ocupados haciendo muchas cosas incluso – titubeo – bueno eso me hacía sentir mal – sonrió – recuerdo que él me acompañaba o mejor dicho me llevaba a los lugares que yo quería ir y no ponía ninguna objeción – rio – cuando yo me cansaba de tanto jugar, el me llevaba a casa en sus brazos, cuando llegábamos me llevaba a mi habitación, me preguntaba si quería algo de comer – suspiro – yo a veces le decía que si y otras que no. Y siempre se quedaba hasta que yo me dormía. Así fue hasta los 4 años, ahí fue donde empecé a sufrir – sus amigas la miraban preocupadas, ella se dio cuenta y continuo – Alex siempre estuvo conmigo, nunca me dejo sola, pero debido a todo lo ocurrido decidió que era tiempo de tomar un descanso, pero todo salió mal y después de un accidente yo perdí parte de mi memoria. Aunque suene ilógico, el estuvo conmigo y me ayudo a recordar gran parte pero lo demás sigue oculto para mí – suspiro – cuando cumplí 5 años, el se tuvo que ir, tenía que hacerse cargo de muchas cosas y desde entonces no lo volví a ver, bueno hasta ahora – termino algo pensativa.

Amy.- Eso es… sorprendente, serena, no teníamos idea de lo que te paso – su tono era triste, sorprendido.

Serena.- No importa, aunque es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar mucho, así que por favor no me pregunten mas de acuerdo – aunque estaba triste su tono de voz era decidido.

Lita.- Esta bien Serena, no lo haremos – estaba preocupada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa tarde…

Serena.- Ya me voy mama, nos vemos después.

Ikuko.- Si hija, que te vaya bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena se dirigía al parque ya que se había quedado de ver ahí con Darién. Cuando llego el ya estaba ahí.

Serena.- Darién, hola – se detuvo a recuperar el aliento – te hice esperar mucho.

Darién.- No te preocupes Serena, acabo de llegar – su tono era tan tierno y despreocupado.

Serena.- Y bien, a donde vamos, eh – dijo en tono coqueto - Por qué ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad? – Al ver que Darién solo sonreía y no decía nada su curiosidad aumento – vamos Darién, dime a donde vamos, siiiiií.

Darién.- No seas curiosa Serena, ten paciencia, pronto lo sabrás, por ahora que te parece si vamos a comprar un helado – decía para calmar la curiosidad de su novia.

Serena.- Mmm… Está bien, vamos – sonrió.

Mientras iban por el helado, Serena le conto sobre su encuentro con su amigo de la infancia, aunque a Darién no le gusto como hablaba de su amigo pero lo disimulo.

Después del helado, fueron al cine y después a una cafetería donde se la pasaron muy bien. Después, la llevo a su casa, pues ya era tarde, se despidió de ella y la beso como siempre y luego se fue.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente.

Ikuko.- Serena, teléfono.

Serena.- Si, gracias mama… Bueno.

Alex.- Hola Serena, ¿como estas?

Serena.- Hola Alex, bien y ¿tu?

Alex.- Bien, pero… - hizo una pausa y continuo – estaré mejor si aceptas ir a tomar un café conmigo, claro si no tienes planes para hoy.

Serena.- De acuerdo, pero solo uno, eh – dijo bromeando.

Alex.- Bien, pasare por ti a las 5, así tendrás tiempo para hacer tus deberes, ok.

Serena.- Si papa – dijo burlonamente causando una risa en la persona que está del otro lado del auricular.

Alex.- Ok, no me entrometo mas, nos vemos después. Bye Serenity.

Serena.- Adiós Alex.


	2. Salidas

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon no me pertenece a mí sino a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capitulo 2. SALIDAS**

Viernes, todos en el salón pensaban en lo que harían el fin de semana. Serena miraba por la ventana, suspirando y recordando su cita con Darién.

Flash Back

Serena y Darién se encontraban en una cafetería y una mesera les tomaba su orden.

Mesera.- ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Serena.- Mmm… no se que pedir… ya se pasta.

Darién.- A mi me trae rollitos de sushi y 2 sodas.

Mesera.- Algo mas…

Darién.- Una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una de pay de queso con zarzamora.

Mesera.- Bien, enseguida se los traigo – y sin más se fue dejándolos solos.

Darién.- Oye Serena, y que relación tenias con ese tal Alex – decía con un tono medio enojado y medio celoso.

Serena.- Bueno, Alex y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños – contesto encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente.

Darién.- No, por nada, solo que cuando hablas de él te pones muy feliz – dijo restándole importancia.

Serena.- es porque, se puede decir que es mi primer amigo, el siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitaba – noto que Darién ponía una cara de pocos amigos - ¿Por qué te pones así?, estas igual que las chicas, acaso no entienden que él y yo solo somos amigos, porque les cuesta tanto trabajo entender eso – dijo un poco molesta, no le gustaban esas insinuaciones.

Darién.- Serena, yo, lo siento – se disculpo, no le gustaba ver a su novia así – no quería que te molestaras, yo solo… - fue interrumpido por la mesera.

Mesera.- Aquí esta su orden – dijo mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

Darién.- Si, gracias.

Mesera.- De nada, si necesitan algo solo llámenme – y sin más se fue otra vez a la cocina.

Darién.- Serena, de verdad lo siento, es solo que… - titubeo – bueno, tengo miedo que ese Alex – haciendo énfasis en el nombre – se robe tu corazón, que te enamores de él y me dejes – se ruborizo Y BAJO LA CABEZA.

Serena.- Eso es absurdo – dijo en tono de queja – como voy a enamorarme de Alex so yo estoy enamorada de ti – decía tiernamente mientras tomaba la mano de Darién – es a ti a quien quiero y que no se te olvide nunca, de acuerdo – sonrió.

Darién solo la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos de un azul tan profundo que tanto le gustaban, sonrió también cuando ella lo hizo.

Darién.- No lo olvidare y tu tampoco olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón, mi princesa – dijo depositando un beso en su mano.

Siguieron comiendo, después les llevaron el postre y los compartieron para que los dos pudieran probar los dos postres que tenían. Conversaron de otras cosas ya más tranquilos.

Fin Flash Back

Todos seguían conversando animadamente y serena no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho estos últimos días como la vez que fue a tomar un café con Alex…

Flash Back

Faltaban solo 10 minutos para las cinco cuando sonó el timbre de la casa de los Tsukino.

Serena.- Yo abro – decía mientras bajaba las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el.

Alex.- Hola, nos vamos.

Serena.- Hola, si… adiós mama, nos vemos después – dijo mientras salía de la casa – vaya que eres puntual, tienes suerte de que me hubiera arreglado antes o de lo contrario aun estarías esperando – sonrió.

Alex.- Te diré que prefiero ser el que espera que dejar esperando a una chica y en especial si es tan bonita como tu – dijo medio enserio y medio en broma.

Serena.- No empieces Alex – decía mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un bonito tono carmín.

Ambos se dirigieron a una cafetería, no se veía muy elegante, pero era agradable.

Alex.- Y bien, ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Serena.- Un café… - dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír por la cara que puso su acompañante.

Alex.- Un café, ¿solo eso?, pide lo que quieras, lo que sea yo invito – dijo un poco decepcionado.

Serena.- Lo sé, pero tú me invitaste a tomar un café, no dijiste nada de ordenar algo mas – debido a la cara que puso Alex, Serena se soltó a reír.

Alex solo levanto una ceja, y comenzó a ordenar por los dos ya que la mesera se acerco a tomar su orden. Ordeno un pay de queso, pastel de fresa, una malteada de chocolate, helado de vainilla y una taza de café (yo también quiero). La mesera tomo la orden y se fue con una gotita en la cabeza debido a que Serena no dejaba de reír.

Alex.- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir riéndote? – dijo alzando una ceja y en tono autoritario.

Serena.- Es que… jajaja… te ve… jajaja te veías muy jajaja gracioso – se detuvo un momento pero luego comenzó a reír de nuevo causando que todos voltearan a verlos, en eso venia la mesera con su orden.

Alex.- Serena, deja de reír, digo, no es que yo me queje, la verdad te vez más bonita cuando lo haces – Serena al escuchar tal halago dejo de reír y lo miro desconcertada y algo avergonzada. La mesera dejo los postres y se fue – gracias.

Serena solo veía lo que había en la mesa, no sabía qué hacer, ella no había pedido nada.

Alex.- Bien, como tú solo querías un café, pues aquí esta – dijo burlonamente mientras comía un poco de pay.

Serena.- No es justo – dijo haciendo pucheros – no me dejaste ordenar nada – dijo con la carita triste.

Alex.- No me culpes Serenity, tú te estabas riendo y ¡de mi! – dijo tratando de quejarse – además tu misma lo dijiste, yo solo te invite un café – dijo recordando lo que ella había dicho.

Serena.- Eres muy malo, ¿sabes?... bien pero no esperes que haya próxima vez… - se quejo.

Alex.- Oye, no es para tanto – se preocupo de que no hubiera próxima vez – el pastel y el helado son tuyos y si quieres la malteada también, pero no te enojes, no me gusta verte así – fue casi una súplica de parte de él.

Serena.- Esta bien, pero solo porque el helado se está derritiendo – sonrió mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca.

Alex solo se le quedo viendo, cambiaba de humor tan fácil pero nunca perdía su alegría y de pronto se pregunto ¿cómo era posible que mostrara una sonrisa después de todo lo que le paso?

Alex.- No dejare que pierdas tu alegría Serena – pensó.

Fin Flash Back

Serena fue sacada de sus pensamientos por todos sus compañeros, que empezaban a salir del salón. Tomo sus cosas y se fue con Amy que la esperaba en la puerta del salón junto con Mina, ambas se veían preocupadas por su amiga. Serena les sonrío y se fueron.

En el camino platicaban de lo que harían el próximo fin de semana, mientras Serena seguía recordando su salida con Alex, mientras sus amigas la miraban preocupadas.

Flash Back

Alex.- Y dime Serena, ¿cómo ha sido tu vida estos 14 años? – pregunto, quería saber si ella era feliz, si había ocurrido algo que pudiera afectarla como lo hizo ese accidente, ese terrible accidente.

Serena.- Mi vida… - dijo entre sorprendida y asombrada – pues, verás… mi vida ha sido buena, tengo grandes amigas, un novio fabulosos y… una familia – esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

Alex.- Ah sí, pues se ve que los quieres mucho, espero que tu novio no sea celoso ¿o sí? – dijo tratando de borrar la tristeza de Serena.

Serena.- No, no lo es, al menos eso creo y aunque lo fuera no tiene porque, yo lo quiero a él – dijo segura.

Alex.- Yo solo decía – dijo tratando de sonar defensivo – pero cambiando de tema, has sabido algo de Melisa, bueno si no te molesta contarme – no quiso sonar evidente, lo último que quería era obligarla a algo que no quería recordar.

Serena.- ¿Melisa?, ahhh, - suspiro – me llama una vez al mes y en mi cumpleaños, ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi, cuando se entero que entraría a la universidad me mando una laptop y todo lo que necesitaba para las clases, me pregunto si necesitaba algo mas y que si lo hacía no dudara en llamarla.

Alex.- ¿Y sabes si vendrá a Japón? – pregunto con cautela.

Serena.- Si, me dijo que vendría para navidad, me emociona la idea de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo, digo la he visto en la televisión y en las revistas de moda pero no es lo mismo a verla en persona, ¡ahhh! – suspiro.

Alex.- Esa es una excelente noticia, por lo visto esta navidad será muy diferente a las anteriores, ¿verdad? – él estaba feliz por saber que al fin iban a estar juntas (Serena y Melisa), después de tanto tiempo separadas debido al trabajo de Melisa que siempre está de viaje.

Entre charlas de lo que paso en sus vidas los últimos años el tiempo paso de prisa. Alex llevo a Serena a su casa, prometiendo reunirse de nuevo en otra ocasión.

Fin Flash Back

Serena soltó un gran suspiro que fue escuchado por sus acompañantes.

Amy.- Serena, ¿estás bien?, te noto algo pensativa.

Mina.- No me digas que estas pensando en ese amigo tuyo, como se llamaba, ah sí Alex – la miro fijamente – no creas que no te voy a preguntar que hicieron en esa salida de "amigos" – enfatizo el amigos – a mí se me hace que estas saliendo con él pero no nos quieres decir nada, anda cuéntanos, ¡please!

Serena suspiro nuevamente, Mina nunca iba a cambiar, por más que le dijeran algo siempre se salía por la tangente y hablaba de mas, como ahora.

Serena.- Mina, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que Alex y yo solo somos AMIGOS, y esa salida de AMIGOS fue para hablar de lo que nos paso desde que nos vimos por última vez – remarco la palabra amigos con gran énfasis para que Mina no siguiera con lo mismo.

Amy.- Serena tiene razón Mina, deja de decir esas cosas. – Mina solo se encogió de hombros.

Continuará.

Espero que les guste; cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, idea háganmelo saber. ^_^


	3. Sorpresas

**Capitulo 3. SORPRESAS**

Darién salía del Hospital General y se dirigía a su departamento. Desde que regreso de E.U.A. comenzó a trabajar en el hospital. En el camino iba pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sobre todo en Serena, su amada princesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las chicas se reunieron en el templo de Rei, le estaban explicando la situación sobre el amigo de Serena.

Rei.- Entonces, dicen que ese amigo es solo eso, un amigo.

Amy.- Serena dice que si, aunque creo que nos oculta algo.

Rei.- Algo, ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué es lo que nos puede estar ocultando?

Lita.- No lo sabemos.

Amy.- Últimamente actúa de manera extraña, se nota algo triste, distante.

Rei.- Tendremos que averiguarlo, nos reuniremos este fin de semana aquí para una noche de chicas

Mina.- Genial, eso sí que será divertido.

Lita.- De acuerdo, le avisaré a Serena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Acababa de salir de la ducha, traía una toalla atada a la cintura y otra con la cual se secaba el cabello, en eso tocan a la puerta y se dirige a ver quién es.

Darién.- Ya voy… - abre la puerta - ¿Quién…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Serena.- Hola Darién, interrumpo algo – dijo al ver como estaba vestido y se ruborizo un poco – si quieres vuelvo después – cabizbaja.

Darién.- No, pasa, en un momento me visto – la hizo pasar y se fue a su habitación a ponerse algo de ropa.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Darién regreso.

Darién.- Y bien princesa, que te trae por aquí.

Serena.- Solo quería verte y quería invitarte a pasar la navidad conmigo – estaba muy emocionada – ya les dije a las chicas… - dudo un momento - ¿quieres venir?

Darién.- Por supuesto que sí, nada me haría más feliz que pasar esos días contigo.

Serena.- Genial, todos van a estar ahí, esto va a ser maravilloso – se notaba que estaba muy feliz – al fin conocerán a Alex y…

Darién.- él también va a ir – estaba celoso, muy celoso – en donde va a ser, ya que somos muchos no creo que tu casa alcance – alcanzo a recapacitar antes de que su novia le reclamara.

Serena.- … - lo mira dudosa, siente que hay algo que le moleste pero no sabe que es – la dirección te la paso luego, entonces ¿si iras?

Darién.- No me la perdería por nada.

Serena.- Eso es maravilloso, mañana te paso la dirección en un mensaje de texto, esta será la mejor navidad de todas – lo abrazo, estaba emocionada, todas las personas importantes para ella estarían juntas en el mismo lugar.

Darién la beso como el sabia hacerlo, después de un rato se separaron y Serena se fue, dejándolo solo y con una duda rondando en su mente, ¿Quién era el tal Alex?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otro lugar, una joven salía del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi.

¿?.- al fin estoy de vuelta, espero que todo esté bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El fin de semana, todas estaban reunidas en casa de Rei, se estaban divirtiendo mucho cuando…

Rei.- Muy bien Serena, suelta la sopa, ¿Quién es ese Alex?

Serena.- ¿tú también?, ¡no puede ser!

Mina.- Ahora si nos dirás todo Serenita o de lo contrario te torturaremos – una gotita resbalaba en la cabeza de cada una de sus amigas.

Amy.- Según mis investigaciones, su nombre es Alexander Sheppard, soltero, 26 años, se hace cargo de las empresas Hyuga, en pocas palabras es un empresario muy joven.

Lita.- En serio, guau – estaba sorprendida.

Mina.- Así que te gustan empresarios, eh Serena… Serena… - se queda callada al ver a Serena.

Serena.- tiene la cabeza gacha, no se le ven los ojos, de repente se resbalan lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Chicas.- no saben qué hacer, están sorprendidas y preocupadas así que tratan de hablar con ella para tranquilizarla.

Lita.- Serena, ¿estás bien? – se nota su preocupación.

En eso Serena se levanta y sale corriendo de la habitación y se dirige a la salida, las chicas preocupadas la siguen. Serena abre la puerta y se encuentra con Darién; se pone a llorar mas fuerte mientras lo abraza y Darién solo corresponde algo confundido, no sabe qué fue lo que le paso para que este en ese estado así que decide preguntar.

Darién.- ¿Qué fue…? – pero es interrumpido por una persona que acaba de llegar.

¿?.- Se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Y ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Todos están sorprendidos al descubrir quienes son las personas que acaban de llegar.

Continuará…

Quiero agradecer a Usako-Chiba-T, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Tratare de subir más pronto. Sayonara.


	4. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 4. RECUERDOS**

¿?.- Y bien, ¿Qué está pasando?...

Todos seguían en su asombro. Serena que seguía llorando al oír aquella voz levanto la vista y miro en esa dirección.

Serena.- Mel – dice mientras corre hacia ella y la abraza.

Melisa.- Tranquila, todo está bien – la consuela devolviéndole el abrazo.

Mientras tanto todos los demás miran la escena incrédulos hasta que…

Mina.- No puede ser, ¿en verdad eres tú?, ¡si eres tú!, Melisa, la modelo, guau… no me lo creo, debo estar soñando – grita como loca haciendo reaccionar a los demás.

Amy.- En serio eres Melisa, la supermodelo – no cree que sea la verdadera.

Lita.- Esto no puede ser real, esto no puede ser… - no puede continuar por el asombro.

Rei.- Serena ¿Cómo es que la conoces?, digo ¿desde cuándo la conoces? – está sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que se tratan.

Darién.- pensando bien la situación - ¿Por qué no entramos y hablamos con calma?

Melisa.- Me parece bien, vamos.

Todos entran en la casa de Rei, Serena mientras tanto se iba calmando. Cuando estuvieron adentro ella ya no lloraba.

Darién.- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – aun está preocupado por ver llorar a su princesa.

Melisa.- Si, yo también quiero saber que fue lo que paso para que lloraras así – mira a Serena tiernamente.

Serena.- guarda silencio unos minutos mientras los demás la observan.

Melisa.- ¿Y bien? – pregunta queriendo una respuesta.

Serena.- ¡Esta bien! – comenzó – lo que pasa es que antes de que llegaran estábamos hablando de cosas de la escuela, de la fiesta de navidad y eso hasta que comenzaron a hablar de Alex – se detuvo un momento causando expectación en sus acompañantes – bien, cuando hablaban de él yo recordé algunas cosas – se detuvo por completo.

Melisa.- ¿Qué recordaste? – estaba algo preocupada por lo que pudiera haber recordado.

Serena.- Bueno yo… recordé… que cuando era niña… - titubeo – bueno… lo que pasa es que…

Flash Back

Estaba una niña de unos 3 años jugando con un gato de hermoso color negro, de unos ojos azules y una luna en la frente; la niña vestía un lindo vestido color rosa, su cabello sujeto en una coleta con un listón rosa.

Niña.- Vamos Yurai, no puedes atraparme – corre mientras el gato la persigue, se la están pasando bien. En eso alguien llega.

¿?.- Serenity, ven ya es hora de cenar.

Serenity.- Ya voy papa, vamos Yurai – se dirigió hacia su padre y el gato la sigue.

Cuando llegan a la cocina se ve a una niña un poco mayor sentada a la mesa acomodando unas cosas.

Serenity.- Mel, vamos a cenar – corre hacia ella dando saltitos de alegría, en eso se detiene abruptamente lo que preocupo a todos los demás.

Melisa.- Sere, ¿estás bien?

Serenity.- Yo… no… - se desmaya.

Papa.- Serena, ¡despierta! – la toma en sus brazos y la levanta llevándola a su habitación – Mel, llama al doctor, dile que es urgente.

Melisa.- Si papa – toma el teléfono y marca – disculpe se encuentra el doctor Becher, mi hermana se desmayo y no sabemos qué hacer…

Mientras en la habitación de Serena, su papa la había recostado y esperaba que llegara el doctor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El doctor revisaba a la pequeña para encontrar algún problema pero no hallo nada.

Doctor Becher.- Lo siento, su hija no tiene nada, tal vez es el estrés o consecuencias de la operación, lo mejor será que descanse y no se altere.

Papa.- De acuerdo doctor Becher, lo acompaño a la salida – ambos se van dejando solas a las niñas.

Melisa.- se acerca a Serena – Oye, ¿estás bien?, me preocupa que te desmayaras.

Serenity.- ¡Estoy bien!, es solo que… - duda en continuar no quiere alterar a Mel.

Melisa.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir? – no le gusta que le oculten las cosas.

Serenity.- Esta bien, yo… bueno… vi a mi papa, iba en el auto al aeropuerto a un viaje de negocios, ya sabes, pero el auto sufrió un accidente y él… él… - se pone a llorar.

Mel que ha entendido lo que le quería decir, la abraza y le dice que todo va a estar bien. Así ambas se quedan dormidas.

Fin Flash Back

Serena.- Y eso fue lo que recordé.

Todos están un poco sorprendidos, no sabían eso del pasado de Serena, ninguno se atrevía a hablar hasta que…

Serena.- Oye Samy, ¿tú trajiste a Mel hasta aquí verdad?

Samy.- Eh, si. Lo que pasa es que quería verte y como dijiste que estarías aquí, pues la traje – se siente un poco aliviado, pues el ambiente se siente más relajado.

Melisa.- Como acabo de llegar, quería verte enseguida; así que aquí estoy y de mi no te libras fácilmente, eh – trata de relajar más el ambiente para todos – espero que no sea molestia que me quede aquí también.

Rei.- No, no es ninguna molestia, entre más seamos mejor.

Todas.- Así es…

Melisa.- Muchas gracias, y con respecto a la fiesta de navidad, ¿si van a ir verdad?

Por supuesto, ya quiero conocer a Alex – con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras a las demás les cae una gotita estilo anime por la cabeza.

Melisa.- Así que aun no conocen a Alex, me sorprende, aunque ha de tener mucho trabajo, ¿no es así? – mira a Serena.

Serena.- Eso parece, además ya me dio las llaves de la casa para hacer la fiesta, solo tengo que ir a limpiarla ya que no se ha usado en años…

Melisa.- Tienes razón – pensando – ya que estoy aquí te ayudare a limpiarla.

Chicas.- Nosotras también, entre mas mejor.

Y así, entre charlas y risas fue cayendo la noche, Darién se despidió de las chicas y de su princesa ya que debía ir a trabajar, al igual que Samy que no quería interrumpir la reunión de las chicas.

Continuará…

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.


	5. Preparativos

**Capitulo 5. PREPARATIVOS**

Habían quedado en reunirse en el parque #10 de Juuban para ir a la casa a comenzar con los preparativos. Una vez reunidas todas se fueron rumbo a la casa. En el momento en el que llegaron las chicas se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Rei.- Esta es la casa - asombro total.

Amy.- No nos habremos equivocado de dirección.

Mina.- Esto no es una casa, ¡es una MANSION! – totalmente excitada.

Serena.- Vamos chicas, no exageren no es…

Lita.- No digas eso, Mina tiene razón, esto es una mansión y ¿aquí va a ser la fiesta? ¿Cómo conseguiste que te la prestaran?

Amy.- Ayer dijiste que Alex te dio las llaves, ¿es de él la casa? – es interrumpida.

Melisa.- Creo que son suficientes preguntas, ¿no les parece? – toma aire – la casa es mía y si Alex tiene las llaves, es porque nosotras no la utilizamos y por eso necesita limpieza. – hace una breve pausa – Porque mejor en vez de hacer preguntas nos apresuramos con la limpieza o no terminaremos nunca.

Rei.- Ella tiene razón, así que comencemos.

Todas.- Si.

Todas entran en la casa y ven que realmente necesita una limpieza, todos los muebles están llenos de polvo.

Serena.- Esto va a ser muy difícil – le resbala una gotita por la cabeza mientras las demás asientes de igual forma.

Todas se ponen a limpiar aunque se les hacia eterno, en eso alguien abre la puerta y entra asustándolas a todas.

Chicas.- ¡Ahh! – gritan todas espantadas por la intromisión.

Alex.- No es para tanto, tan feo no soy – bromea.

La mayoría (Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina) quedan mudas de la impresión de ver semejante bombón (ya que Alex es rubio, cuerpo atlético por ir al gimnasio todos los días, 1.95 de estatura, pantalón de mezclilla color negro, playera manga corta en rojo, zapatos deportivos) y las demás (Sere y Mel) lo miraban de forma casi asesina.

Serena.- Alex – el aludido voltea a verla – no nos asustes de esa manera – las demás están en shock – y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta.

Alex.- No te enojes preciosa, no era mi intención asustarlas, solo vine a ayudarles con la limpieza – sonrisa inocente y de casanova.

Melisa.- Bueno, ya que estas aquí te la pasaremos por esta vez – resignada – ven te presento a las amigas de Sere – se acercan a las chicas – ellas son: Lita

Lita.- Un placer – se inclina avergonzada – Lita Kino.

Alex.- Encantado – la toma de la mano y le besa la mejilla.

Rei.- Yo soy Rei Hino, mucho gusto.

Alex.- hace lo mismo que con Lita – El gusto es mío.

Amy.- Soy Amy Mizuno – sonrojada.

Alex.- Un placer Amy – sonrisa de galán y Amy casis desfallece.

Mina.- Y yo soy Mina Aino, soltera y sin compromiso.

Todas.- ¡Mina! – la regañan.

Alex.- Mucho gusto Mina, se ve que eres muy animada.

Melisa.- Bien ya que nos presentamos, continuemos con la limpieza que aún falta mucho.

Todas y Alex.- Si.

Así entre bromas y juegos terminaron de limpiar y como era muy tarde Alex se ofreció a llevarlas a todas a sus casas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena y Melisa se encuentran en uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Juuban para hacerse cargo del menú de la fiesta.

Serena.- Valla, esto sí que es lindo – mira alrededor, todo finamente arreglado dando un toque de romance al ambiente.

Melisa.- Tienes razón, pero debemos darnos prisa con lo del menú – la toma de la mano y se la lleva a la cocina – vamos a ver a Mike.

En cuanto entran a la cocina pueden percibir el aroma de los platillos, en eso ven a la persona que buscan y se acercan a él.

Melisa.- Hola Mike, ¿Cómo has estado?

Mike.- Mel, que alegría verte – la saluda con un abrazo - ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Melisa.- El trabajo va bien, estoy de vacaciones y respecto a lo de que hago aquí, es porque queremos tu ayuda – mira a su lado.

Mike.- Mi ayuda, ¿para qué? – en eso mira hacia donde lo hace Mel y abre los ojos con gran sorpresa – Serena, eres tú – la mira de arriba abajo – pero mira cuanto has crecido…

Se pusieron a platicar de los últimos acontecimientos por los que pasaron hasta que recordaron a lo que iban.

Mike.- Entonces quieren que les prepare el menú para la fiesta.

Serena.- si, ¿puedes hacerlo? – suplica.

Mike.- Mmm… no sé, necesito pensarlo – dice tratando de parecer interesante pero al ver la cara de las chicas cambia de opinión – quiten esa cara, saben que lo hare con mucho gusto.

Serena.- Que bien – dice con gran alegría.

Melisa.- Me alegra que hayas aceptado – feliz.

Mike.- Y bien, ¿Qué planean?...

Estuvieron armando el menú de la fiesta las siguientes 2 horas, hasta que al fin se decidieron por comida japonesa y europea (principalmente España, Londres, Italia y Francia). Serena y Melisa se marcharon del restaurante no sin antes decirle a Mike que lo esperaban en la fiesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya en casa, serena y Melisa se van a la habitación a terminar los detalles de la fiesta y las invitaciones.

Serena.- Ya tenemos casi todo – revisa la lista que tiene en las manos – solo falta invitar a los demás.

Melisa.- Quieres que vayan, ¿cierto? – pregunta.

Serena.- Por supuesto – enciende su laptop – le pedí a Alex que me diera el teléfono y correo electrónico de las chicas para contactarlas – dice mientras teclea en la laptop – si, aquí están – mira a Mel – ¿a quién quieres llamar, a Kat o a Kisha?

Melisa.- Hablare con Kat – dijo tomando el teléfono.

Serena.- Bien, esta será la mejor navidad de todas – dice con gran emoción.

Melisa solo asiente y así ambas hacen las invitaciones a las personas que faltan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya casi es navidad y en dos lugares distintos, 2 personas suben a un avión con destino a Japón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	6. Fiesta - Reunión

**Capitulo 6. Fiesta - Reunión**

24 de diciembre, 8:00 pm, mansión Hyuga.

Serena y Melisa se encontraban en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de navidad.

Serena.- Ya están llegando todos – usaba un lindo vestido strapples color blanco, sandalias de tacón color plata, aretes y collar con dije de hada plateados, el cabello suelto y rizado de las puntas.

Melisa.- Tienes razón – llevaba un vestido azul aqua largo de un solo tirante, sandalias de tacón doradas y joyería de oro, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con partido a la izquierda – ya no faltan muchos, creo que ya podemos empezar.

El salón es bastante amplio (cabe decir que esta dentro de una mansión) decorado con listones, muérdagos (en los lugares indicados), flores (un adorno en cada esquina para que no opaquen el olor de los platillos), algunas sillas y mesas esparcidas por el salón; y la mesa del banquete. En la mesa, como centro hay un hada en cuclillas con las manos hacia arriba y las alas extendidas sobre una roca medio puntiaguda rodeada por agua, todo hecho de cristal.

De platillos, había una gran variedad de platillos japoneses y europeos. De los japoneses había pollo teriyaki, yakisoba*, tempura*, gyouza*, yakitoki* y de postre kasutera*, short cake* y awayuki kan*. De los platillos europeos había pasta italiana, lasaña de carne y de verduras, ensalada rusa, cordero al horno con romero y marsala, lomo a la naranja quiche*, ratatouille* y de postres crepas dulces y saladas, pastel tiramisú, gofre de bruselas*, crema de chocolate, tarta de manzana, pastel italiano navideño de chocolate y bomba helada de 2 chocolates*. De bebidas había batidos de frutas, sumo dulce, sake, vino tinto y champaña.

Mientras Serena y Melisa observaban la mesa, Rei y las demás se fueron acercando a ellas.

Rei.- Hey Serena, esto es impresionante – llevaba un vestido color rojo de tirantes delgados, sandalias negras de tacón alto, el cabello medio recogido en un moño, accesorios dorados – por cierto, se ven muy bien – mirando los vestidos de Sere y Mel.

Serena.- Gracias Rei, tu también te ves muy bien – se dirige a las demás – todas se ven muy bien.

Amy.- Gracias Serena, además estamos aquí para pasar un rato agradable con nuestras personas más cercanas – traía un vestido strapples en azul turquesa, sandalias plateadas de tacón, accesorios de plata y un broche en el cabello con forma de gota de agua en plata – por cierto, gracias por invitar a mi mama también.

Mina.- Es cierto, gracias por invitar a mis papas también – llevaba un vestido amarillo (de un tono bonito), sandalias doradas de tacón, accesorios de oro, el cabello suelto con su inseparable moño solo que esta vez del color del vestido – y ¿a cuántos invitaste?

Lita.- Mina, eso no se pregunta – llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda, sandalias plateadas, el cabello recogido y rizado, accesorios de plata – cambiando de tema, ¿alguien ha visto a Luna y Artemis?, ya tiene tiempo que no los veo.

Rei.- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco los he visto.

Mina.- Me pregunto dónde estarán – preocupada.

Serena.- No creo que debamos preocuparnos, ellos saben cuidarse solos – reflexiona ante la mirada de las demás – bueno, al menos pueden correr rápido, jeje.

Melisa.- ¿Quiénes son Luna y Artemis? – curiosa.

Amy.- Son nuestros gatos – evasiva – es que los queremos mucho y no los hemos visto un buen rato – las demás asienten.

Melisa.- Ok, creo que te buscan – señala hacia donde esta Darién acompañado de otras 4 personas – Sere.

Serena.- Es Darién – mira bien a sus acompañantes – son Michiru y los demás – toma a Mel de la mano y le dice a las demás – vamos a verlas – las demás asienten y la siguen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Darién acababa de llegar a la mansión; llevaba un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, zapatos lustrados (se veía más guapo que de costumbre). Iba entrando cuando alguien le habla desde atrás.

¿?.- Darién.

Darién.- se da la vuelta y ve quien le habla – Michiru, tanto tiempo.

Michiru.- Si verdad – mira a su alrededor - ¡en serio es aquí la fiesta de navidad de Serena!

Darién.- Si, yo también me sorprendí – pausa – y los demás.

Michiru.- Ahí vienen, yo me adelante – mira hacia un lado – si, mira ahí están – señala a 3 personas que se acercan a ellos.

Haruka.- viene llegando y le da la mano a Darién – es bueno verte – mira por arriba y abajo la fachada de la mansión – y ¿aquí es la fiesta de la gatita?

Darién.- Si, ¡hola Setsuna! – saluda a la nombrada.

Setsuna.- Hola Darién, ¿hace cuanto regresaste?

Darién.- Hace 4 meses, trabajo en el Hospital General – mira hacia abajo – hola Hotaru, ¿y tú como estas?

Hotaru.- Hola Darién, estoy bien – mira a todos – podemos entrar, ya quiero ver a mamá Serena y a las chicas – los demás sonríen.

Haruka.- de acuerdo, vamos.

Todos entraron e iban charlando animadamente hasta que llegaron al salón. Echaron un vistazo hasta que encontraron a Serena y compañía por lo que se dirigieron hacia ellas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Serena.- Darién, que bueno que viniste – lo abraza y lo besa.

Haruka.- Y a nosotros no nos saludas, gatita.

Serena.- Claro que si Haruka, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegra que vinieran.

Michiru.- A nosotros también, gracias por la invitación – mira a las demás – chicas, como han estado.

Rei.- Bien Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru; nos da mucha alegría verlas, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Setsuna.- A nosotras también – mira a Mel – disculpa, ¿acaso nos conocemos? – dice intrigada. Las demás la ven (Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru) ya que también les parece familiar mientras las demás se ríen discretamente.

Hotaru.- Hola mamá Serena, ¿Cómo has estado? – la abraza efusivamente y Mel las mira fijamente.

Setsuna.- Ya me acorde, tú eres Melisa Hyuga ¿cierto?

Melisa.- Si y ustedes son: Setsuna Meioh, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh y Hotaru Tomoe – dijo señalándolas una por una – son amigas de Serena.

Haruka.- Si, y tú ¿de dónde la conoces? – serio.

Serena.- Claro que me conoce, porque es mi hermana mayor – todos se sorprenden.

Mientras ellos hablan, en la puerta se ven 2 figuras de hombre y 2 de mujer. Sonríen al ver a Serena y a Melisa juntas.

Quiero aclarar que la apariencia de Melisa es como la de Serena solo que con el cabello negro con destellos morados, más alta y ojos lilas. Espero que con esto haya quedado al menos un poco claro.

**Glosario ***

Yakisoba = fideos japoneses fritos.

Tempura = rebozado de verduras y mariscos

Gyouza = empanadas chinas

Yakitori = brochetas de pollo y verduras

Kasutera = biscocho castella

Short cake = pastel de fresa

Awayuki kan = nieve ligera

Quiche = tipo de tarta salada

Ratatouille = Es un plato que se puede elaborar con todo tipo de hortalizas

Gofre de bruselas = wafles

Bomba helada de 2 chocolates = una especie de pastel con helado de relleno

Quiero agradecer a Usako-Chiba-T que ha estado leyendo mi historia desde el principio, a Guest y a mayilu a quienes les ha gustado mi historia. Gracias ^_^.


	7. Fiesta - Celebración

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar en subir este capítulo, es que mi cerebro estaba algo seco para elaborar las escenas a continuación, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 7. Fiesta - Celebración**

Todos.- ¿Queeeé?

Decir que estaban sorprendidos, era quedarse corto. Casi se podían ver las quijadas en el piso. Miraban Melisa a Serena y viceversa, aun no creían lo que habían oído.

Rei.- Serena, ¿Qué quieres decir con que Melisa es tu hermana?

Lita.- Rei tiene razón, Serena, tienes mucho que explicarnos – los demás asienten con la cabeza, pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo fueron interrumpidos.

¿?.- Serena, Melisa – las mencionadas voltean y…

Serena.- De verdad vinieron – estaba sorprendida y feliz.

Melisa.- Oh si, son ustedes – corre a abrazarlos.

¿?.- No sabía que éramos tan famosos – bromea.

Mike.- Yo tampoco – se ríen.

Serena.- Si claro, no son nada famosos – se burla – tu Mike eres un chef altamente reconocido – lo señala – tu Alex, eres un empresario fabuloso – señala – y ustedes…

Melisa.- Ustedes, Kat – la señala – eres una periodista conocida en toda Europa y tu – señala a la otra - Kisha, eres una arqueóloga muy famosa.

Los demás solo miraban anonadados a las personas que llegaron, solo conocían a uno en persona y a los demás por la televisión.

Kisha.- No exageres Melisa – vestía un lindo vestido strapples hasta la rodilla color vino, sandalias del mismo color de tacón alto, accesorios de oro, el cabello recogido totalmente – no es para tanto.

Kat.- Es cierto – traía un lindo traje sastre de falda hasta la rodilla y saco corto color café, blusa color beige, zapatillas beige, aretes de oro y el cabello trenzado – y ¿Quiénes son ellos? – señalando a todos los demás.

Serena.- Son mis amigas: Rei, Lita, Mina, Amy, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y él es Darién… mi novio – señalándolos uno por uno y luego dirigiéndose a los otros – y ellos son Alex, Kat, Kisha y Mike.

Lita.- Oye serena – la aludida le da su atención - ¿a cuántas personas famosas conoces? – aunque parece una broma los demás prestan atención.

Serena.- No sé, déjame pensar… - piensa – con famosos a que se refieren – caída al estilo anime de los demás.

Amy.- Lo que Lita quiere decir, es cuantas personas que salen en la TV conoces.

Serena.- Ahh, eso, bueno, veamos – comienza a contar con sus dedos – sin contar a los presentes, aun faltan un abogado, un actor y un profesor de literatura…

Mina.- ¿Conoces a un actor? Debes presentármelo – la sujeta de las manos y le hace prometer que lo hará.

Mike.- No se ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre – todos ríen con el comentario y se dirigen a la mesa.

Cuando vieron toda esa comida demostraron su aprobación por tan suculentos manjares, pues se veía la procedencia de Europa y Japón.

Lita.- Esto esta delicioso – dijo mientras probaba un poco de cordero al horno – tengo que saber la receta de este platillo – los demás asienten mientras Sere y Mike sonríen discretamente.

Mike.- Si la quieres, te la daré – Lita lo mira sorprendida – pero después de la fiesta, que te parece si nos vemos después para conversar.

Lita.- Claro, tu dime cuando estas disponible.

Y mientras Lita y Mike se ponen de acuerdo…

Haruka.- Y díganme – en tono serio - ¿desde cuándo conocen a Serena?

Kisha.- Desde que era pequeña – dijo recordando – mi hermano y yo – señala a Mike – la conocimos cuando ella tenía dos años y medio – sus ojos se iluminan de añoranza – era tan linda y tan vivaz, lograba sacarte una sonrisa aunque no quisieras – pausa – ella siempre sonreía, incluso aunque…

Alex.- Ella siempre ha sido alegre – interrumpiendo a Kisha – admito que cuando la conocí yo no quería tratar con nadie, pero ella se fue ganando mi aprecio poco a poco – suspira – qué tiempos aquellos, ¿no?

Michiru.- Valla, se nota que la quieren mucho.

Kat.- Así es, cuando yo llegue ella tenía tres años, aunque me gustaría haberla conocido junto con mi hermano pero no se pudo, él llego antes – señalando a Alex.

Mina.- Esperen, ¿Kisha y Mike son hermanos?

Kat.- Así es.

Rei.- Y Alex y Kat son hermanos – los aludidos asienten.

Setsuna.- ¿Quién conoció a Serena primera? – pregunto.

Kisha.- Según tengo entendido, el primero fue Alex.

Alex.- Pues te equivocas – todos se sorprenden.

Melisa.- Alex tiene razón, no fue el primero.

Hotaru.- ¿Y quién fue?

Melisa.- Yurai.

Haruka.- ¿Quién es Yurai?

Melisa.- El gato de Serena.

Kat.- Ahora que lo mencionan, no lo he visto para nada – mira a su alrededor - ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Kisha.- No creo que debamos preocuparnos, ya saben cómo es él.

Alex.- Kisha tiene razón, ya se aparecerá.

Siguieron charlando de cosas triviales un rato hasta que se escucho la música indicando el inicio del baile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-

En los jardines de la mansión se encontraban Serena y Darién, daban un paseo mientras los demás disfrutaban de la velada.

Serena.- Esto es tan hermoso – suspira ilusionada – hace tanto que no venia.

Darién.- Tienes razón, es hermoso – observa el decorado - ¿y por qué no venias?

Serena.- Ahh, eso… es porque siento algo de nostalgia.

Darién.- ¿Nostalgia? ¿De qué?

Serena.- Hay tantas cosas que viene a mi mente – suspira – recuerdos que tiene sentido para mi, imágenes que son confusas, todo es raro para mí.

Darién.- No te preocupes, pronto todo será más claro para ti – la besa para tranquilizarla.

Ellos siguen abrazados cuando escuchan un leve sonido a un lado suyo, así que voltean a ver lo que sucede. Lo único que distinguen son unos ojos azules, cuando se acercan ven a un gato negro.

Darién.- ¿Luna? – Creyó que era ella por la luna en su frente – no, ¿Quién eres gatito?

Serena.- lo mira y lo reconoce – Yurai, ¿eres tú?, que alegría verte, ¿Dónde has estado?

Darién.- ¿Lo conoces?

Serena.- Claro, es mi gatito, mi lindo Yurai – lo abraza mientras Darién la mira dulcemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-

Los invitados se encontraban charlando, bailando, comiendo; en fin, todos disfrutaban de la velada. Ikuko, Melisa y Kenji se encontraban en una mesa platicando, viendo a todos felices. Samy bailaba con Hotaru siendo vigilado por Haruka que bailaba con Michiru muy cerca. Mina bailaba con Alex, Lita cambiaba opiniones con Mike sobre las recetas. Rei, Amy, Kisha, Kat y Setsuna se encontraban sentadas en una mesa comentando los últimos acontecimientos.

Amigos y familiares se divertían mucho. Serena y Darién bailaban en el centro de la pista, se podía ver la felicidad en la cara de Serena. Después se intercambiaron los regalos entre risas, compartiendo anécdotas de navidad.

Al terminar la velada, todos se despidieron, agradeciendo la invitación a tan agradable velada. Las chicas se despidieron prometiendo verse al día siguiente.

Mientras ellos se despedían, varias sombras observaban la escena desde la distancia.

¿?.- Al fin nos volveremos a ver, Serenity. Y esta vez no escaparas – risa malvada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-

Gracias a todos los que estan siguiendo mi fic. tratare de no tardarme en el siguiente capitulo. Doumo arigatou.


End file.
